Knave and Joker
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: He made a stupid mistake. He rode the wrong cart and now he is lost in a town he didn't know. The old man would really kill him for this. But what is he supposed to do now? AU


**Moyashi-neechan: **This is just a little one-shot. I plan to continue this in the future though. I just need to dispel the little bunny first.

I will start updating all of my stories soon but it will be irregular though (except _Still Doll_, I have a deadline for that). It's crunch time in school.

Anyways, enjoy this little story. =3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DGM, Hoshino Katsura does.

* * *

_**Knave and Joker  
**_

He scanned his surroundings frantically.

_I won't panic_

_I won't panic_

_I won't_

His lone green eye widened with horror.

_No_

_No_

_No_

It was stupid of him.

The old man will kill him for his mistake.

Not that he could do that to him now though.

The old man was nowhere to be seen.

_But of course,_

_He's nowhere to be seen._

He won't cry.

He won't cry.

He had been through worse than this.

..

.

Yes,

He did.

..

.

Blood

Screams

Gunshots

Pain

Fire

Explosions

Wails

..

.

He gingerly touched his bandaged right eye.

..

.

It's been a year already but it still felt like yesterday,

When a stray bullet struck him there.

..

.

Yes,

He had been through worst.

..

.

He wouldn't cry.

He wouldn't cry.

He's just simply lost.

He wouldn't cry.

..

.

All he have to do is wait.

All he have to do is think.

He'll find a way back to the old man.

And then

…

..

.

Then

..

.

Then what?

..

.

He bit lips.

.

He wouldn't cry.

He wouldn't cry.

He's a Bookman apprentice.

He must not show any emotions.

He must not cry.

..

.

People passed by.

They never noticed him.

Never spared him a single glance.

..

.

_I won't cry._

_I won't panic._

_I'll find a way._

_I'm going to be a Bookman._

_I_

_I_

..

.

He's alone again.

He has nothing again.

..

.

_No _

_I won't cry_

_I won't cry_

..

.

He heard music and laughter.

His curiosity became piqued.

He looked around

And saw a small crowd near to his left.

..

.

One step

Two step

..

.

It would be good to go there.

He could ask where he is.

He could listen to the conversations.

He could pick up something there,

For him to be able to move on.

..

.

He managed to squeeze through the people.

He can now watch what they deemed amusing.

He saw two clowns happily performing.

One was a grown man.

One was a child.

They wore ridiculous outfits.

Their faces caked with red and white.

Both adorned sickeningly sugary smiles.

..

.

He really hates clowns.

..

.

But they're amusing.

..

.

The little show finally ended.

The performers bowed.

The audience clapped.

And sooner than expected, all the people left.

He had failed in his attempt of information gathering.

He had become too much entranced with the clowns.

He had forgotten to charm the adults.

Now he's alone again

With nothing at all.

..

.

_What am I going to do?_

..

.

The little clown noticed him.

He took a few steps towards him.

..

.

_I won't cry._

_I won't cry._

..

.

"Hey, are you all right?"

..

.

Green eye met gray.

..

.

"You look sad."

..

.

He frowned and snorted.

"No, I'm not."

..

.

The clown tilted his head.

"Really?"

..

.

"Yes."

He answered neutrally.

He then looked away.

..

.

The sun is already setting.

He had to find shelter soon.

And food.

Oh

No

_What about food?_

..

.

"Are you alone?"

The clown asked him again.

"Where's your father and mother?"

..

.

He didn't like the boy.

He was annoying him.

But,

At least,

He's not alone.

..

.

"I don't have parents."

Gray eyes widened.

"I can take care of myself."

..

.

"But-"

"Just leave me alone."

..

.

Yes,

He doesn't like being alone.

But he must be alone.

What if the old man finds him?

He will be mad and disappointed.

A Bookman must not be attached to anyone.

He's going to be a Bookman so...

..

.

The little clown walked away from him.

..

.

He didn't feel sad about that.

No,

He didn't.

..

.

_I won't cry._

_I won't cry._

He must plan.

He must act soon.

Shelter

Food

Then find the old man.

..

.

But...

..

.

How will he be able to do that?

What if the old man is already gone from that town?

What if he went to record a new war?

..

.

_I won't cry._

_I won't panic._

_I won't-_

"Hey there, little one!"

He looked up and saw the older clown's face.

He was smiling brightly at him.

"Allen told me that you're all alone."

The little clown stared at him.

"Um. Yes. But I can take care of myself."

The man clicked his tongue in disagreement.

"That can be good. Do you have somewhere to go?"

Green eye blinked.

"No, sir. But I have to return to my... teacher soon."

The clown blinked.

"Oh, so you're not alone after all."

The little clown stared at him.

His gray eyes showed a bit of surprise.

..

.

_What do they want from me?_

..

.

"Well, not really. I don't know where he is. I have to find him so-"

"Oh dear, are you lost?"

..

.

He flinched at the man's question.

He is not lost.

He is just...

..

.

"No sir, I'm not really lost. I just... I just don't know where I'm supposed to go yet."

"So you are lost."

The man quipped easily.

..

.

If the old man hadn't drilled the necessity of appearance and manners in his head,

He would have already punched the clown in the face.

..

.

"No, I'm not."

He insisted.

He hoped he didn't sound childish.

He's not childish.

He going to be a Bookman.

A Bookman is not childish.

..

.

"Of course. Of course."

The clown was obviously unconvinced.

He didn't like that.

"Sir. I'm fine. I-"

His stomach grumbled loudly.

…

..

.

"You're hungry."

…

..

.

All right,

He can't think of anything smart to answer that.

"I-"

..

.

"I think we still have a room in our tent."

The clown mused.

"And I'm sure Allen wouldn't mind sharing his food with you."

The little clown nodded vigorously.

"Why don't you come with us for just tonight?"

..

.

"We can help you find your teacher tomorrow."

..

.

Shelter?

Check.

Food?

Check.

Finding his teacher?

Check.

..

.

It's a good offer.

He can't pass it up.

..

.

And so, the little red haired boy accepted the invitation.

..

.

As they started to walk towards the clowns' "home"...

..

.

"Oh silly me. I forgot to tell you our names!"

The man exclaimed jovially.

He then stood in front of him

And bowed with a flourish

"My name is Mana and..."

The little clown cartwheeled beside him.

"And I'm Allen!"

_.._

_._

He forced himself not to cringe.

_Clowns are unnecessarily showy._

..

.

"How about you, boy? What is your name?"

...

..

.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **What is it with me and screwing the Exorcists' past? I don't really know. But it's fun and I just love doing kiddie fics and AUs. LOL XD

So this little one-shot is if Lavi became separated from Bookman during the early years of his training and was picked up by Mana and Allen. Hey, it couldn't be that farfetched, right? Mana seems to be the type of person to took in strays most of the time. XD

Hopefully I managed them to be in character though. What do you think?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I may expand this into a multi-chapter story in the future but... oh well. Let's see where the plot bunnies take me. Thoughts? Please review~ XD


End file.
